1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine having respective phase lead wires and a sensor signal wire and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an apparatus of a background art including respective phase lead wires and a plurality of bundled sensor signal wires penetrated through a grommet, and a connection board for connecting the respective phase lead wires and a wire connecting board, in which the respective phase lead wires are welded to be connected to respective phase terminals of the connection board on a side of the lead wires, the connection board is fixed to a bracket by using a screw, successively, a frame fixed with a stator is fixed to the bracket by using a bolt to cover an essential portion of a motor by the frame and the bracket (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-354755 (paragraphs [0018] to [0022], FIGS. 1 to 5)).
According to the apparatus of the background art, the respective phase lead wires and the sensor signal wires are penetrated through a single one of the grommet, the respective phase lead wires are welded to be connected to the connection board, the connection board is fixed to the bracket by using the screw, thereafter, the frame is fixed to the bracket by using the bolt to thereby cover the essential portion of the rotating electric machine by the frame and the bracket and therefore, after integrating the rotating electric machine, the respective phase lead wires cannot easily be interchanged, for example, parts of the rotating electric machine cannot easily be used commonly such that when a rotating electric machine having different lead out lengths of respective phase lead wires is needed, it is necessary to newly integrate the rotating electric machine. Further, the respective phase lead wires are deficient in flexibility since a wire diameter thereof is comparatively bold, in a case of long lead out lengths of the respective phase lead wires, when the respective phase lead wires are integrated at an early stage of an integrating step, operability of the integrating step thereafter is deteriorated or an integrated apparatus is large-sized to thereby pose a problem of deteriorating productivity. Further, the respective phase lead wires and the plurality of bundled sensor signal wires are penetrated through the single grommet and therefore, an influence of a state of arranging the respective phase lead wires led out, having a comparatively bold wire diameter and deficient in the flexibility is effected, a force of deforming the grommet is operated from the respective phase lead wires, particularly, there is a concern of deteriorating waterproof performance of a portion of leading out the sensor signal wires having a comparatively slender wire diameter and bundled with a plurality of the lead wires.